fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Fernandes
This Article belongs to ---> http://fairy-tail-oc-rpc.wikia.com/wiki/User:RemyFernandes the creator and if you want to be apart of this characters life please contact me. (click the blue box to find the owner) History Remy has experienced too much in life, Originally from 400 years past, him and his family died from a invasion of an army as a baby, He was revived by Zeref Dragneel and sent 400 years into the future to defeat a dragon named Acnologia which the dragons, Atlas Flame, Belectra and Xandrum taught him Dragon Slayer Magic. Remy was related to Jellal as a younger brother but lost him in the eclipse portal that sent him to the future, this led Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia to adopt him until hes old enough to find his brother but he usually would leave the house often to find his brother and never made time to help Lucy Heartfilia grow up with a brother figure, Remy met Brandish and became good friends but he left her too for a while and he decided to join a guild called Fairy Tail. His connections to Zeref is strong as they were good friends, he made a book about him in return for his revival so people shouldn't see him as evil. The name Raziel is his real name and his split personality demon as he decided to change it to avoid confusion, He would often get annoyed with someone calling him that. After he joined the guild he lost his memory because of the Magic Council using memory altercations and it works for others around him forcing them to play along with whatever the council are manipulating within him the reason for this is because they saw him as dangerous because of his connections to Zeref so that held him back from memories this didn't damage his personality. He was shocked as he could only remember Lucy Heartfilia when she joined the guild. This led Remy to be sorry for leaving her behind with her father and not knowing the mother had died. Personality He is quite the laid-back chap in the guild and sometimes has a adventurous or mixed mind set adopting the personality from other members so he decides to adventure for himself which annoys guild members. He rarely gets angry unless his comrades are being hurt in front of him or if someone is eating or destroying his food, He won't let it slide, He rarely joins the fight in the guild but if it involves guild members, Gray and Natsu hes down to go for it. This personality right now is new to him as he was careless and too energetic in the past but things matured out for him. Lastly he has a tendency to slay demons as its part of his job as a devil slayer he gets excited when a task involves "Demons". Sometimes on a good day he will challenge all the S-Class Wizards and feel overconfident that he will win but get beaten because he wasn't serious about it. He is considerably thought to be scared of Syrena Mare when shes angry or demanding something a fact that is he used to look up to her in the past because he wanted to become a S-Class Mage like her which he happily earned. He was forced as punishment by Makarov for taking another S-Class mission to apply as a model for the weekly sorcerer which was a weakness for him that he didn't want fan girls to bawl over him. Appearance Remy appears to be a tall man with a healthily built body with his most prominent feature being his red hair and a mark on the left fitted above and below his eye with ancient meaning. His clothes consist of a black cloak with a hood with fitted armor under it. Magic and Abilities [[Lightning Devil Slayer Magic|'Lightning Devil Slayer Magic']]' ('雷悪魔特効の魔法 Kaminari akuma tokkō no mahō) Remy can take on the form of a demon with Red Lightning. * Lightning Devil's Rage (雷悪魔の怒り Kaminari akuma no ikari): Remy gathers a large quantity of red lightning from his mouth and releases at his target dealing lots of damage. * Lightning Devil's Trinity Slash (雷悪魔の三位一体のスラッシュ Kaminari akuma no sanmiittai no surasshu): Remy engulfs his Katana in red lightning instead of making a sword in electricity, 7 slashes are performed on the opponent stunning them for a duration of time dealing damage with each hit. * Lightning Devils Shock Bow (雷悪魔の衝撃の弓 Kaminari akuma no shōgeki no yumi): This is a bow in the form of red lightning which Remy can fire at his opponent and if the person gets hit, The arrow will impale him and get bigger with a added shock simultaneously. ☀雷悪魔の衝 Kaminari akuma no Kaminari akuma no shōgeki no yumiaminari akuma no shōgeki no yumi Kaminari akuma no shōgeki no yumiKaminari akuma no shōgeki no yumi撃の弓 [[Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic']] (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō) This is the main dragon slaying element for Remy as he was taught by the dragon Atlas Flame and has been using it ever since. Most fire elements will not work on him as he has been training and taking blows with the same element giving him a certain type of immunity. * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): The most common move in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Remy ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Fists (火竜の拳 Hiryū no ken): The power to engulf the fists into flames. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Remy rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Remy lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Remy ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion, rather than generating an explosion, Remy creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies.64 * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): He can create a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Remy swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. [[Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|'Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic']] (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Remy's second offensive element taught by Belectra the Lightning Dragon King which give him the characteristics of a dragon of lightning. * Lightning Dragon's Roar (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Remy's version of the trademark Dragon Slayer' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. * Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Remy raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. * Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): Remy gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Remy's subsequent attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Jaw (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Remy joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Remy and the victim in a large crater. [[Purgatory Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|'Purgatory Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic']] (煉獄シャドウドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Rengoku shadoudoragonsureiyā majikku): Taught by a dragon called Xandrum it is a form magic which allows Remy to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Purgatory Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Remy is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Remy is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attacks.The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Remy's signature Dragon's Roar. Remy releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Remy covers his arm in shadows and punches his target * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Remy generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target. Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Remy turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. [[Black Fusion Dragon Force|'Black Fusion Dragon Force']]' ('トリプルフュージョンドラゴンード Kuro yūgō ryū mōdo) This is the ultimate mode for Remy he has achieved the three major elements combining into one they consist of Fire,Lightning and Purgatory Shadow the colour that represents the dragon force is Crimson '''meaning that the three elements are engulfed of that color. He has gained the will to use this whenever he wants but won't use it all the time unless there's a strong enemy or how frustated he gets. As he gains 5x the damage his hair color will become brighter red, The spells he uses for each dragon slayer magic will be combined into one. (e.g " Purgatory Fire Thunder Waxwing Fang") '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While always carrying around a Katana by his side, Remy's melee moves shown so far are unarmed ones, and include punches, kicks and elbows. He employs his Purgatory Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic to boost his offensive power as well as to outmaneuver opponents. Enhanced Durability: Remy possesses good physical resilience, being struck by powerful melee blows from opponents and undergoing most Dragon Attacks without suffering substantial injuries, and continuing to fight and even employing some of his best techniques afterwards. Enhanced Speed: Remy has been shown to possess above average speed, seen when he can outmaneuver opponents chasing him. Enhanced Endurance: Remy has shown to possess a high amount of physical endurance in Training, being struck by powerful melee blows from both Gajeel and Natsu. all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and, in the end, still having the strength to stand back up and barrage his opponents with powerful Purgatory Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Techniques. Enhanced Reflexes: Remy proved limber enough to dodge several of Gajeel's own Iron Dragon Slayer Magic Spells, and, afterwards, effectively counterattacking the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, for a time, was unable to follow his erratic movements. Weapons [[Black Steel Katana|'Black Steel Katana']]' ('黒鋼の刀 Kuro haganenokatana): Made of strong materials of Graphene and Steel, Remy's new signature weapon used mostly to take down demons he granted immunity for this weapon to never break like his scythe did. The weapon has resistance to Fire,Lightning and Purgatory Shadow so that he can engulf his power into this sword for extra damage. Remy ended up using this instead of his scythe because it was destroyed by Freed Justine in a battle. The Katana was casted by a black smith in Magnolia by the name of Yulgar which took him years to make. Relationships People he has a great connection with Zeref Dragneel -''' He decided to experiment on Remy's dead body in order to see if you can actually revive someone so he did and was luckily able to. Remy awoke and thanked him then he made a book all about him to say he was a good person. The book is lost must of been caught in the wrong hands. '''Ultear Milkovich - = Category:Characters Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer